Single-player Challenges in Redemption
Single Player Challenges are found in the Journal section of the Single Player in-game start menu. They are initiated by the player doing certain tasks, listed below. Most of the Single Player challenges are in Multiplayer as well (see: Multiplayer Challenges), but there are much more Multiplayer challenges than there are Single Player challenges. Single Player has four strings of challenges, each with 10 ranks. Rewards for completing the Single Player challenges are gained at ranks 5 and 10, as well as a certain amount of fame for each rank completed. Obtaining Legendary rank in each of the Single Player Challenges contributes to 100% completion, and unlocks the Legend of the West Outfit. Single Player Challenges The single player challenges include: Sharpshooter These challenges task you with doing something that involves accuracy or speed in shooting. *'Sharpshooter 1 - Kill 5 flying wild Birds.' *'Sharpshooter 2 - Kill 5 Rabbits.' *'Sharpshooter 3 - Kill 5 Coyotes before incurring any damage.' *'Sharpshooter 4 - Kill 5 flying birds from a moving train.' *'Sharpshooter 5 - Kill any 2 different types of Wild animals in 1 Dead Eye use.' *'Sharpshooter 6 - Shoot the hats off of two different people's heads.' *'Sharpshooter 7 - Kill 3 Bears with a single shot for each. (must complete Mexico first)' *'Sharpshooter 8 - Shoot the hats off 2 people's heads and disarm 2 people.' *'Sharpshooter 9 - Kill any 6 wild animals (birds apply) without reloading or changing weapons.*' * Sharpshooter 10 - Disarm any 6 enemies without reloading or changing weapons.* Tips *'Sharpshooter 1 - Kill 5 flying wild Birds:' This is easy, see some birds in the sky, shoot 5 of them. Rifles and dead eye are the best solution. *'Sharpshooter 2 - Kill 5 Rabbits: '''These can be found from 8:30 am onwards throughout the morning at the Wharton Ranch, south of the MacFarlane Ranch. Crouch, and use dead eye to take down small groups of them. Standing and running, or riding a horse causes the rabbits to hear you and scarper before you can see/kill them. *'Sharpshooter 3 - Kill 5 Coyotes before incurring any damage: ' Perform this at night, because Coyote's are primarily nocturnal in the game. Any areas with Coyotes on the game map are obvious areas, and the area circulating Hanging Rock is particularly good hunting. Unless the Coyote's are in a pack of four or three they will not attack you, so try to either kill a pack in dead eye quickly, or find lone of pairs of Coyote's for an easy way.There high whine is distinctive, so if you hear it, quickly try to find the source of the noise. *'Sharpshooter 4 - Kill 5 flying birds from a moving train: This is a easy one too, when there is a train, climb on it and mount there roof, if its moving, head to the front section of the train and jump to it using the animation. Then climb onto the roof via a ladder, and begin shooting them as the train travels. Crouching slightly stops you from sliding off, and avoid jumping from carriage to carriage, as it is very likely you will fall from the train. (You can only do this during the day.) Rifles and dead eye are the preferential method. *'Sharpshooter 5 -' ''' 'Kill any 2 different types of wild animals in 1 Dead Eye use:''' Begin by following an animal such as a deer on you horse and then you will come across another animal. When this happens, aim and enter dead eye and paint them both. This is one of the simplest challenges you can do, its not as hard as it may sound. If you follow one animal, it will lead you to another, and bingo: bagged yourself the challenge.' *'''Sharpshooter 6 - '''Shoot the hats off 2 peoples heads: 'Choose two people with large hats,(Sombreros), around a saloon (if you are not bothered about gaining a bounty etc.),and then shoot off their hats WITHOUT dead eye as this instantly kills. If you would like to avoid a bounty, go out into the wilderness and travel around until you find an innocent person asking you to 'help them'. They are usually around a carriage, and when you near them, typically a group of around four outlaws will reveal themselves and attack you. Quickly get to cover and shoot the two peoples hats, NOT in dead eye. ' *'''Sharpshooter 7 - ''' 'Kill three bears with one shot EACH. (Must have completed the Mexican plot line in order to do this.): '''Use an extremely powerful weapon such as the Buffalo Rifle, and paint the bear's heads in dead eye. Shoot. Almost instantly after this the dead bear's family will come and find you, usually up to three other bears. Repeat said process. Either run around quickly while reloading, or if you are confident enough, and don't care about your steed dying, ride around the pack on your horse while reloading. Lots of medicine, ammo, moonshine/ similar dead eye restoring object, and horse pills are ESSENTIAL unless you want to be disemboweled by grieving grizzly bears. ' *'Sharpshooter 8 - ''S'hoot the hats off 2 peoples heads, and disarm 2 people: '''Same as sharpshooter challenge 6, and after you have shot off the hats, enter dead eye and paint the shooting arms of the two people with guns in their hands and shoot. Simple.' *'Sharpshooter 9 - Kill any 6 wild animals without reloading or changing weapons: High ammo capacity weapons such as the semi-automatic pistol or a characteristically similar rifle should be used for this task. Head into the wilderness, (Mexico is good, as wolves, coyotes, snakes, birds, skunks, and cougars are often seen in similar areas. The hardest one to find is the cougar, so I suggest going to an area with cougars and then hopefully, said animals will be nearby, or different ones will.) Pretty elementary, find animal; kill, find other animal; kill, repeat. Be careful not to let Marston holster the weapon at all or else he'll reload it. *'Sharpshooter 10 - Disarm 6 different enemies without reloading: '''Just like the last challenge, use a high ammo capacity weapon, and either go to a saloon, or Thieves Landing, where random gunfights are common, and enter dead eye, and paint the targets shooting arm, and shoot. Survivalist These challenges task you with finding a certain amount of a certain plant scattered throughout the world. These are pretty easy. Buy a survivalist map and use it for when you are struggling to find any plants. *'Survivalist 1 - Collect 6 Wild Feverfew, found in Hennigan's Stead and Cholla Springs. *'Survivalist 2 - Collect 6 Desert Sages, found in and around Gaptooth Ridge.' *'Survivalist 3 - Collect 4 Red Sages, found in and around Rio Bravo.' *'Survivalist 4 - Collect 8 Prickly Pears, found in and around Punta Orgullo.' *'Survivalist 5 - Collect 7 Woolly Blue Curls, found in and around Perdido.' *'Survivalist 6 - Collect 8 Butterfly Weeds, found in and around Diez Coronas.' *'Survivalist 7 - Collect 10 Hummingbird Sages, found in and around Tall Trees. (must complete Mexico first)' *'Survivalist 8 - Collect 12 Prairie Poppies, found in and around Great Plains.' *'Survivalist 9 - Collect 15 Golden Currants, found in and around Great Plains.' *'Survivalist 10 - Collect 10 Violet Snowdrops, found in and around Tall Trees. Also collect 2 more of every other herb available.' Master Hunter These challenges task you with hunting and/or skinning a certain amount of a certain species of animal. *'Master Hunter 1 - Collect 5 Coyote Pelts.' *'Master Hunter 2 - Collect 5 Deer Pelts.' *'Master Hunter 3 - Collect 5 Wolf Pelts and kill 5 wolves with your melee knife. (The pelts don't have to be from those killed with the knife)' *'Master Hunter 4 - Collect 5 Boar Tusks and 3 Armadillo carapaces.' *'Master Hunter 5 - Collect 2 Cougar Pelts and kill 2 cougars with your melee knife.' *'Master Hunter 6 - Collect 5 Racoon Pelts, 5 Skunk Pelts, and 5 Fox Pelts.' *'Master Hunter 7 - Collect 5 Elk Meat and 5 Bighorn Skins. (must complete Mexico first)' *'Master Hunter 8 - Collect 1 Bear Pelt and kill 1 bear with your melee knife.' *'Master Hunter 9 - Search Ojo Del Diablo for "Khan" the legendary jaguar and collect his pelt.' *'Master Hunter 10 - Search Aurora Basin for "Lobo" the legendary wolf, Stillwater Creek for "Gordo" the legendary Boar, and Nekoti Rock for "Brumas" the legendary Bear and collect their pelts.' Treasure Hunter These challenges task you with finding a hidden treasure hoard by following a map depicting a landmark and some directions. *'Trigger - Acquire first treasure map from a random encounter, the next maps are obtained with the treasure of the previous.' *'Treasure 1 - Located at the north of hanging rock at the base of the largest boulder.' *'Treasure 2 - Located at Del Lobo Rock on a small path that winds down the south end face of Del Lobo Rock.' *'Treasure 3 - Located in the basement of the Old Mansion in Tumbleweed. Look for the steer skull.' *'Treasure 4 - Located in Rio Del Toro just north of Chuparosa near the river.' *'Treasure 5 - Located between Escalara and the railroad that crosses the river on a small rock spire that looks like 2 boulders forming toes on top of a big flat mesa like rock (It's marked on the map as Crooked Toes).' *'Treasure 6 - Located south of Chuparosa in Ojo Del Diablo, on the left side of the Arch (when looking north to the arch)' *'Treasure 7 - On the edge of the border of Diez Coronas' nearing Perdido on the river, to get here you'll have to get to the top of the mountain and look for a small ledge facing the river.' *'Treasure 8 - West of Beecher's Hope on the south of the 3 road intersections near a big tree. (Think Shawshank Redemption).' *'Treasure 9 - In the cave at the top of Nekoti Rock.' Gallery of Treasure Chest location These Treasure Location Screenshots are from a forum post in XBox360Achievements.org. l1.JPG|Treasure Location #1|link=http://www.xbox360achievements.org/forum/showthread.php?t=228985 l2.JPG|Treasure Location #2|link=http://www.xbox360achievements.org/forum/showthread.php?t=228985 l3.JPG|Treasure Location #3|link=http://www.xbox360achievements.org/forum/showthread.php?t=228985 l4.JPG|Treasure Location #4|link=http://www.xbox360achievements.org/forum/showthread.php?t=228985 l5.JPG|Treasure Location #5|link=http://www.xbox360achievements.org/forum/showthread.php?t=228985 l6.jpeg|Treasure Location #6|link=http://www.xbox360achievements.org/forum/showthread.php?t=228985 l7.jpeg|Treasure Locations #7|link=http://www.xbox360achievements.org/forum/showthread.php?t=228985 l8.jpeg|Treasure Location #8|link=http://www.xbox360achievements.org/forum/showthread.php?t=228985 l9.jpeg|Treasure Location #9|link=http://www.xbox360achievements.org/forum/showthread.php?t=228985 Trophies/Achievements The following trophy/achievement is related to Single Player challenges: Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Gameplay Category:Single Player Category:Challenges